While U.S. Pat. 5,605,982 (Feb. 25, 1997) describes a process for making organopolysiloxane sheet or tube polymers by contacting a sheet or tube silicate with an alkenyl group containing chlorosilane to form an alkenylsiloxy polymer, it does not teach the reaction of a halosilane with a sheet silicate or a tube silicate, to produce sheet or tube-like organosiloxane polymers containing single pendent groups of the particular type as described herein. The advantage of the single pendent organofunctional group of the particular type described herein on such sheet and tube siloxane polymers is that it allows good control and manipulation of the surface energy of the resulting polymer.